


Sacrifice (fanvideo)

by seraphyde



Series: My fanvideos [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphyde/pseuds/seraphyde
Summary: "There ain't no me if there ain't no you!"Just two codependent brothers who won't let each other go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> London After Midnight - Sacrifice
> 
> Lyrics:  
> And here we go again,  
> We've taken it to the end,  
> With every waking moment,  
> We face this silent torment
> 
> I'd sacrifice,  
> I'd sacrifice myself to you  
> Right here tonight  
> Because you know that I love you
> 
> I'd sacrifice,  
> I'd sacrifice myself to you  
> Right here tonight  
> Because you know that I love you
> 
> Darkness is all I want to see  
> I could never put in to words  
> What it is you mean to me
> 
> I'd sacrifice,  
> I'd sacrifice myself to you  
> Right here tonight  
> Because you know that I love you
> 
> I'd sacrifice,  
> I'd sacrifice myself to you  
> Right here tonight  
> Because you know that I love you  
> Love you, love you, love you
> 
> The candle is burning low  
> At the window to my soul  
> The reaper is at my door now  
> He's come to take me home
> 
> I'd sacrifice,  
> I'd sacrifice myself to you  
> Right here tonight  
> Because you know that I love you
> 
> I'd sacrifice,  
> I'd sacrifice myself to you  
> Right here tonight  
> Because you know that I love you
> 
> I, I'd sacrifice


End file.
